User blog:UTF/UTF's Hall of TNs
Welcome to UTF's hall of thumbnails! This is where you can find every single thumbnail I've made, from the very beginning to now. Note: Will be adding to it from time to time as I make more thumbnails. Thumbnails Death Battle 2015 Thumbnails made: 33 Battletemplate gvn.jpg|Mega Man VS Astro Boy Deoxys vs.jpg|Deoxys VS ??? GVSH.png|Green Arrow VS Hawkeye Battletemplate gvn.png|"Green Arrow VS Hawkeye" Battletemplate gvn~02.png|Green Arrow VS Hawkeye Battletemplate gvn~03.png|Charge Man VS Thomas Battletemplate gvn~04.png|Rainbow Dash VS Sonic Battletemplate gvn~05.png|Veranke VS Chrysalis Battletemplate gvn~06.png|Purple Guy VS Purple Man 1449024085397.png|Lego Green Arrow VS Lego Hawkeye Battletemplate gvn 20151203010349965.png|Charmander VS Agumon Battletemplate gvn 20151202200057753.png|Charizard VS Greymon Battletemplate gvn~07.png|Tai & Agumon VS Red & Charizard Battletemplate gvn~08.png|Charizard VS Greymon Battletemplate gvn~10.png|Mario VS Sailor Mars Battletemplate gvn~11.png|Mega Man X VS Samus Aran Steve VS Henry.png|Steve VS Henry Battletemplate gv9.png|Lois Lane VS Beerus Trail Blazer VS Rapidash.png|Trail Blazer VS Rapidash Wasp VS Bumblebee.png|Wasp VS Bumblebee Lili VS Weiss.png|Lili VS Weiss Terrafin VS Yang.png|Terrafin VS Yang Asuka VS Sakura.png|Asuka VS Sakura Brock VS Brock.png|Brock VS Brock Ridley VS Metal Face.png|Ridley VS Metal Face Sans VS Vriska Serket.png|Sans VS Vriska Serket Frisk VS Issac.png|Frisk VS Issac Link VS Lloyd Irving.png|Link VS Lloyd Irving Linkie VS Lucina.png|Linkie VS Lucina Han Solo VS Captain Kirk.png|Han Solo VS Captain Kirk Bowser VS Megatron.png|Bowser VS Megatron Lars VS Alex.png|Lars VS Alex Skips VS Schnitzel.png|Skips VS Schnitzel 2016 Thumbnails made: 533 Ice Man VS Regice.png|Ice Man VS Regice Ultraman VS Zone Fighter.png|Ultraman VS Zone Fighter Discord VS Bill Cipher.png|Discord VS Bill Cipher Mothra VS Goglan.png|Mothra VS Goglan Bemstar VS Rodan.png|Bemstar VS Rodan Colossus VS Regigigas.png|Colossus VS Regigigas Blob VS Regigigas.png|Blob VS Regigigas Juggernaut VS Regigigas.png|Juggernaut VS Regigigas Kratos Aurion VS Auron.png|Kratos Aurion VS Auron Kratos Aurion VS Kratos.png|Kratos Aurion VS Kratos Elena VS Christie.png|Elena VS Christie Alisa VS Android 18.png|Alisa VS Android 18.png Big Rigs vs The Magic School Bus.png|Big Rigs vs The Magic School Bus Pewdiepie VS Deadpool.png|Pewdiepie VS Deadpool Pewdiepie VS Deadpool V2.png|Pewdiepie VS Deadpool Red Tornado VS Vision.png|Red Tornado VS Vision Cool Spot VS Pepsiman (UTF).png|Cool Spot VS Pepsiman Angry Video Game Nerd VS Nostalgia Critic.png|Angry Video Game Nerd VS Nostalgia Critic King Bowser VS King Dedede.png|Bowser VS Dedede Docto Strange VS Doctor Fate.png|Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate Lucario VS Renamon (UTF).png|Lucario VS Renamon Godzilla VS Ultraman.png|Godzilla VS Ultraman Rig VS Hwoarang.png|Rig VS Hwoarang Brad Wong VS Lei Wulong.png|Brad Wong VS Lei Wulong Leo Kliesen VS Elliot.png|Leo Kliesen VS Elliot Ling Xiaoyu VS Lei Fang.png|Ling Xiaoyu VS Lei Fang Toguro VS Raoh.png|Toguro VS Raoh Godzilla VS Ultraman Zero.png|Godzilla VS Ultraman Zero Kenshiro VS Kamen Rider Meteor.png|Kenshiro VS Kamen Rider Meteor Batman VS Doctor Doom.png|Batman VS Doctor Doom (God forms) Bayonetta VS Unknown Opponent.png|Bayonetta VS ??? Pyramid Head VS Keeper.png|Pyramid Head VS Keeper Ant-Man VS Atom.png|Ant-Man VS Atom Big Rigs VS Goat Simulator.png|Big Rigs VS Goat Simulator Bayonetta VS Pikachu.png|Bayonetta VS Pikachu Luigi VS Robin.png|Luigi VS Robin Hisoka VS Gambit.png|Hisoka VS Gambit Terra VS Abel.png|Terra VS Abel Big the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) VS Bubsy the Cat (Bubsy the Cat).png|Big the Cat VS Bubsy Junko Enoshima & Monokuma VS Joker.png|Junko Enoshima & Monokuma VS Joker Junko Enoshima & Monokuma VS Joker (2).png|Junko Enoshima & Monokuma VS Joker Galactus VS Unicron (UTF).png|Galactus VS Unicron Stan VS Mr Krabs.png|Stan VS Mr Krabs Rainbow Dash VS Sonic.png|Rainbow Dash VS Sonic Twilight VS Tails.png|Twilight VS Tails Rarity VS Rouge.png|Rarity VS Rouge Fluttershy VS Cream.png|Fluttershy VS Cream Applejack VS Knuckles.png|Applejack VS Knuckles Pinkie VS Amy.png|Pinkie VS Amy Derpy VS Big.png|Derpy VS Big Vinyl Scratch VS Vector.png|Vinyl Scratch VS Vector Sceptile vs Stealth Elf.png|Sceptile VS Stealth Elf Flowey VS Dimentio.png|Flowey VS Dimentio Master Hand VS Polygon Man.png|Master Hand VS Polygon Man Mayuri VS Sasori.png|Mayuri VS Sasori Sub Zero VS Glacius.png|Sub Zero VS Glacius Deidara VS Gambit.png|Deidara VS Gambit Shadowmoon VS Darth Vader.png|Shadowmoon VS Darth Vader Vince McMahon VS Dana White.png|Vince McMahon VS Dana White Kamen Rider Blade VS Gambit.png|Kamen Rider Blade VS Gambit Eren Jaeger VS Wander.png|Eren Jaeger VS Wander SA VS PP VS AR VS CL VS LC.png|Female Video Game Characters Battle Royale Outrider VS Battery VS Seraph.png|Outrider VS Battery VS Seraph Metal Sonic VS Mega Man X.png|Metal Sonic VS Mega Man X Raven VS Phoenix.png|Raven VS Phoenix Arceus VS Amaterasu.png|Arceus VS Amaterasu Blastoise VS Greymon.png|Blastoise VS Greymon Venom VS SA-X.png|Venom VS SA-X Kraven the Hunter VS Predator.png|Kraven the Hunter VS Predator Lizard VS Man-Bat.png|Lizard VS Man-Bat Lizard VS Killer Croc.png|Lizard VS Killer Croc Sakura VS Nami (UTF).png|Sakura VS Nami Annoying Orange VS Pac Man.png|Annoying Orange VS Pac Man Sakura VS Nami VS Rukia.png|Sakura VS Nami VS Rukia Mega Man VS Ryu.png|Mega Man VS Ryu Ruby Rose VS Maka.png|Ruby Rose VS Maka Photoshop Flowey VS Super Dimentio.png|Photoshop Flowey VS Super Dimentio Every Pokémon VS Every Digimon.png|Pokemon Verse VS Digimon Verse Agumon VS Squirtle.png|Agumon VS Squirtle Tad Strange VS Normal SpongeBob.png|Tad Strange VS Normal SpongeBob Captain Cold and Heatwave VS Weiss and Yang.png|Captain Cold and Heatwave VS Weiss and Yang Hulk VS Doomsday (UTF).png|Hulk VS Doomsday Hulk VS Doomsday (UTF) V2.png|Hulk VS Doomsday Deoxys VS Super Skrull.png|Deoxys VS Super Skrull Slash Beast vs Slash Man.png|Slash Beast vs Slash Man Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099 (UTF).png|Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099 Frost Man VS Frost Walrus.png|Frost Man VS Frost Walrus Sir Arthur VS Shovel Knight.png|Sir Arthur VS Shovel Knight Reala VS Darkrai.png|Reala VS Darkrai Bullseye VS Deadshot.png|Bullseye VS Deadshot Mario VS Spider-Man.png|Mario VS Spider-Man Banjo & Kazooie VS Mario & Yoshi.png|Banjo & Kazooie VS Mario & Yoshi Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles VS Kids Next Door.png|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles VS Kids Next Door Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake.png|Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake Wario VS Shadow.png|Wario VS Shadow Cool Spot VS Pepsi Man.png|Cool Spot VS Pepsi Man Yang VS Leone.png|Yang VS Leone Sans VS Scorpion.png|Sans VS Scorpion Pac-Man VS King Boo.png|Pac-Man VS King Boo Rocket Raccoon VS Tails.png|Rocket Raccoon VS Tails Frieza_VS_Doctor_Doom.png|Frieza VS Doctor Doom Thanos VS Bill Cipher.png|Thanos VS Bill Cipher Terrarian Guy VS Mega Man.png|Terrarian Guy VS Mega Man Shovel Knight VS Shantae (UTF).png|Shovel Knight VS Shantae Black Widow VS Crimson Viper (UTF).png|Black Widow VS Crimson Viper Naughty Bear VS Freddy Fazbear.png|Naughty Bear VS Freddy Fazbear Ultraman X VS Kamen Rider X.png|Ultraman X VS Kamen Rider X Ghost Rider VS Cinder.png|Ghost Rider VS Cinder Kamen Rider Wizard VS Nero.png|Kamen Rider Wizard VS Nero Evil Eyes VS William Birkin.png|Evil Eyes VS William Birkin Kamen Rider W VS Gill.png|Kamen Rider W VS Gill Kamen Rider Black RX VS Red Ranger.png|Kamen Rider Black RX VS Red Ranger Kamen Rider Fourze VS Josuke Higashikata.png|Kamen Rider Fourze VS Josuke Higashikata Victini VS Superman.png|Victini VS Superman Reptile VS Lizard.png|Reptile VS Lizard Sonya Blade VS Black Widow.png|Sonya Blade VS Black Widow Loki VS Discord.png|Loki VS Discord Strider Hiryu VS Deathstroke.png|Strider Hiryu VS Deathstroke Captain America VS Solid Snake.png|Captain America VS Solid Snake Mighty Mouse VS Atom Ant.png|Mighty Mouse VS Atom Ant Knuckles VS Yoshi.png|Knuckles VS Yoshi Sonic VS Rainbow Dash.png|Sonic VS Rainbow Dash Avatar VS Steve.png|Avatar VS Steve God King VS Siegfried.png|God King VS Siegfried TMNT VS PR.png|TMNT VS Power Rangers Asura VS Atrocitus (UTF).png|Asura VS Atrocitus Mega Man X VS E-123 Omega.png|Mega Man X VS E-123 Omega Shao Kahn VS Akuma.png|Shao Kahn VS Akuma Beelzemon VS EXE.Bass.png|Beelzemon VS Bass.EXE Yusuke VS Gon (UTF).png|Yusuke VS Gon Delsin Rowe VS Korra.png|Delsin Rowe VS Korra Yu Narukami VS Neku Sakuraba.png|Yu Narukami VS Neku Sakuraba Asuka Kazama VS Sakura Kasugano.png|Asuka Kazama VS Sakura Kasugano Hawkgirl VS Hawkeye.png|Hawkgirl VS Hawkeye Po VS Lloyd Garmadon.png|Po VS Lloyd Garmadon Robin VS Twilight.png|Robin VS Twilight Evil Ryu VS Devil Jin.png|Evil Ryu VS Devil Jin Mr. Happy VS Yellow Locoroco.png|Mr. Happy VS Yellow Locoroco Bowser VS Megatron V2.png|Bowser VS Megatron Yang VS Panty Anarchy.png|Yang VS Panty Anarchy Gengar VS Noob Saibot.png|Gengar VS Noob Saibot Killer Croc VS Tiny Tiger.png|Killer Croc VS Tiny Tiger Gaston VS Clayton.png|Gaston VS Clayton Donkey Kong VS Gorilla Godd.png|Donkey Kong VS Gorilla Godd Raiden VS Darth Vader VS White Ranger VS Charizard VS Ragna.png|Raiden VS Darth Vader VS White Ranger VS Charizard VS Ragna Metal Sonic VS Android 18.png|Metal Sonic VS Android 18 Lord Fredrik VS Kylo Ren.png|Lord Fredrik VS Kylo Ren The Keeper VS The Nemesis.png|The Keeper VS The Nemesis Doctor Eggman VS Dr. Gero.png|Doctor Eggman VS Dr. Gero Chuck Norris VS Superman.png|Chuck Norris VS Superman Buttercup VS Blackfire.png|Buttercup VS Blackfire Dante VS Bayonetta (UTF.png|Dante VS Bayonetta Master Chief VS Boba Fett.png|Master Chief VS Boba Fett Paul Phoenix VS Phoenix.png|Paul Phoenix VS Phoenix Master Chief VS Boba Fett V2.png|Master Chief VS Boba Fett Paul Phoenix VS Phoenix V2.png|Paul Phoenix VS Phoenix Sanic VS EXE.Sonic.png|Sanic VS EXE.Sonic Kamen Rider Ichigo VS Captain Falcon.png|Kamen Rider Ichigo VS Captain Falcon Rash VS Mikey.png|Rash VS Mikey Splinter VS Wu.png|Splinter VS Wu Jango Fett VS Dark Samus.png|Jango Fett VS Dark Samus Skeletor VS Chop Chop.png|Skeletor VS Chop Chop Nya VS Tigress.png|Nya VS Tigress Wolf VS Kano.png|Wolf VS Kano Shredder VS Ra's Al Ghul (UTF).png|Shredder VS Ra's Al Ghul Frieza VS Bill Cipher.png|Frieza VS Bill Cipher Vergil VS Gilgamesh.png|Vergil VS Gilgamesh Banette VS Mad Dummy.png|Banette VS Mad Dummy Emo Battle Royale.png|Emo Battle Royale Daroach VS Zavok.png|Daroach VS Zavok Quan Chi VS Shang Tsung VS Ermac.png|Quan Chi VS Shang Tsung VS Ermac Flash VS Archie Sonic.png|Flash VS Archie Sonic KFC VS MacDonald.png|KFC VS MacDonald Dominic Toretto VS Frank Martin.png|Dominic Toretto VS Frank Martin Pac-Man VS Klonoa.png|Pac-Man VS Klonoa Akainu VS Human Torch.png|Akainu VS Human Torch Bill Cipher VS Asriel Dreemurr VS Beerus VS Shuma-Gorath VS Dimentio.png|Gods of Detruction Battle Royale Don'te VS Boom Sonic VS Skylanders Spyro VS Act Zero Bomberman VS Modern Edward Carnby.png|Horrible Reboots Battle Royale Kakashi VS Taskmaster VS Kirby VS Metal Sonic.png|Copycat Battle Royale Akuma VS Demitri Maximoff.png|Akuma VS Demitri Maximoff Bill Cipher VS Discord.png|Bill Cipher VS Discord Sailor Moon VS Pegasus Seiya.png|Sailor Moon VS Pegasus Seiya Bowser VS Ganondorf.png|Bowser VS Ganondorf Bowser VS Unknown.png|Bowser VS ??? Ryu Hayabusa VS Scorpion VS Strider Hiryu VS Raiden VS Joe Musashi.png|Ninja Battle Royale Splinter VS Shifu (UTF).png|Splinter VS Shifu Geralt of Riviera VS Kodlak Whitemane.png|Geralt of Riviera VS Kodlak Whitemane Leatherhead VS King K. Rool VS Lizard VS Killer Croc.png|Crocodile Battle Royale Mewtwo VS Silver (UTF).png|Mewtwo VS Silver Mewtwo VS Silver V2.png|Mewtwo VS Silver Johto Battle Royale.png|Johto Starters Battle Royale Hoenn Battle Royale.png|Hoenn Starters Battle Royale Yoshi VS Luffy VS Pac-Man VS Toriko VS Naruto.png|Big Eaters Battle Royale Vegeta VS Sailor Mars.png|Vegeta VS Sailor Mars Ditto VS Pinkie Pie.png|Ditto VS Pinkie Pie Franklin VS Bowser.png|Franklin VS Bowser UTF VS BD VS AD VS UMG.png|DB TN Makers Battle Royale Pikachu Libre VS John Cena.png|Pikachu Libre VS John Cena Doge VS TOAA.png|Doge VS TOAA Venom VS SA-X V2.png|Venom VS SA-X JonTron VS Danny Sexbang.png|JonTron VS Danny Sexbang Dark Counterparts Battle Royale.png|Dark Counterparts Battle Royale Mario VS Link VS Kirby VS Pikachu VS Donkey Kong VS Samus.png|Nintendo Battle Royale Starfy VS Ristar.png|Starfy VS Ristar Bowser VS Ganon (UTF).png|Bowser VS Ganon Maka VS Rose.png|Maka VS Rose Wymn VS Discord.png|Wymn VS Discord Four Sword Links VS Ninjago Team.png|Four Sword Links VS Ninjago Team Ben Tennyson VS Raven VS Twilight Sparkle VS Bubbles VS Timmy Turner.png|Voiced by Tara Strong Battle Royale RR&G VS R&C.png|Rocket Raccon & Groot VS Ratchet & Clank Galactus VS Pyron.png|Galactus VS Pyron Jiraiya VS Strider Hiryu.png|Jiraiya VS Strider Hiryu Bomberman VS Pikachu VS Gaara VS Tifa VS Bayonetta VS Bowser.png|Characters who should have won Battle Royale Ratchet & Clank VS Not Jak & Daxter.png|Ratchet & Clank VS ??? Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter.png|Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter Darth Vader VS Lord Voldemort.png|Darth Vader VS Lord Voldemort Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers.png|Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers Clank VS Jak and Daxter.png|Clank VS Jak and Daxter Dark Sonic VS Dark Spyro.png|Dark Sonic VS Dark Spyro Ghost Roaster VS Pac-Man.png|Ghost Roaster VS Pac-Man Akuma VS Shao Kahn (UTF).png|Akuma VS Shao Kahn Thanos VS Darkseid (UTF).png|Thanos VS Darkseid Hulk VS Green Lantern.png|Hulk VS Green Lantern Mii VS Avatar.png|Mii VS Avatar M. Bison VS Shang Tsung.png|M. Bison VS Shang Tsung Ermac VS Magneto.png|Ermac VS Magneto Shrek VS Sulley.png|Shrek VS Sulley Bullseye VS Deadshot V2.png|Bullseye VS Deadshot Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake V2.png|Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake Mewtwo VS Shadow (UTF) V2.png|Mewtwo VS Shadow Armored Mewtwo VS Knight Shadow.png|Armored Mewtwo VS Knight Shadow Mega Mewtwo Y VS Super Shadow.png|Mega Mewtwo Y VS Super Shadow Bayonetta VS Raven (UTF).png|Bayonetta VS Raven Link VS Green Arrow.png|Link VS Green Arrow Saitama VS Krillin.png|Saitama VS Krillin Yang VS Agent Texas.png|Yang VS Agent Texas Dipper VS Nobita.png|Dipper VS Nobita Winston VS Gorrilla Grodd.png|Winston VS Gorrilla Grodd Greninja VS Espio.png|Greninja VS Espio Luigi VS Vergil.png|Luigi VS Vergil X & Zero VS Dante & Vergil.png|X & Zero VS Dante & Vergil Batman VS Superman VS Wonder Woman VS Flash.png|Batman VS Superman VS Wonder Woman VS Flash Crocodile VS Sandman.png|Crocodile VS Sandman Flash VS Unknown.png|Flash VS ??? Flash VS Sonic.png|Flash VS Sonic Flash VS Quicksilver (UTF).png|Flash VS Quicksilver Morty VS Nobita.png|Morty VS Nobita Mewtwo VS BlackWarGreymon (UTF).png|Mewtwo VS BlackWarGreymon Rei & Gomora VS Tai & Agumon.png|Rei & Gomora VS Tai & Agumon LC VS ND.png|Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake Flash VS Quicksilver (UTF) V2.png|Flash VS Quicksilver Shadow VS Wario.png|Shadow VS Wario Link VS Sora V2.png|Link VS Sora Link VS Sora V3.png|Link VS Sora Link VS Sora (UTF).png|Link VS Sora Guts Man VS Berserk.png|Guts Man VS Berserk Lucario VS Renamon (UTF) V2.png|Lucario VS Renamon Mario VS Sonic Remastered (UTF).png|Mario VS Sonic Remastered Haseo VS Neku Sakuraba.png|Haseo VS Neku Sakuraba Natsu VS Meliodas.png|Natsu VS Meliodas Ruby VS Maka (UTF).png|Ruby VS Maka Akame VS Killua Zoldyck.png|Akame VS Killua Zoldyck Hiei VS Sasuke Uchiha (UTF).png|Hiei VS Sasuke Uchiha Discord VS Bill Cipher V5.png|Discord VS Bill Cipher Goku VS Sonic.png|Goku VS Sonic Goku VS Sonic V2.png|Goku VS Sonic Ant-Man VS Captain Olimar.png|Ant-Man VS Captain Olimar MLP Villians Battle Royale.png|MLP Villians Battle Royale Dante VS Lobo VS Spawn.png|Dante VS Lobo VS Spawn Ryu VS Jin Kazama VS Scorpion.png|Ryu VS Jin Kazama VS Scorpion Gipsy Danger VS Colosal Titan.png|Gipsy Danger VS Colosal Titan Cell VS Bojack.png|Cell VS Bojack Masane Amaha VS Ryuko Matoi.png|Masane Amaha VS Ryuko Matoi Chill VS Killer Frost VS Frost.png|Chill VS Killer Frost VS Frost Oro VS Roshi VS Jinpachi.png|Oro VS Roshi VS Jinpachi Vaas VS Trevor.png|Vaas VS Trevor Hulk VS Flash.png|Hulk VS Flash Zoroark VS Blackout.png|Zoroark VS Blackout Kazuma VS Rex Salazar.png|Kazuma VS Rex Salazar Shirou Emiya VS Yoh Asakura (UTF).png|Shirou Emiya VS Yoh Asakura Asriel Dreemur VS Madoka Kaname.png|Asriel Dreemur VS Madoka Kaname Popplio VS Rowlett VS Litten.png|Popplio VS Rowlett VS Litten Ulrich Stern VS Kirito.png|Ulrich Stern VS Kirito Rescue VS Batgirl.png|Rescue VS Batgirl King Dedede VS King K. Rool V2.png|King Dedede VS King K. Rool Avengers VS Justice League.png|Avengers VS Justice League Nora VS Amy.png|Nora VS Amy Metal Sonic VS Mega Man X V2.png|Metal Sonic VS Mega Man X Raven VS Phoenix V2.png|Raven VS Phoenix Arceus VS Amaterasu V2.png|Arceus VS Amaterasu Kirito VS Ulrich Stern.png|Kirito VS Ulrich Stern Jon Snow VS Aragorn.png|Jon Snow VS Aragorn Shiki Tohno VS Shirou Emiya.png|Shiki Tohno VS Shirou Emiya Mewtwo VS BlackWarGreymon (UTF) V2.png|Mewtwo VS BlackWarGreymon Roshi VS Jiraiya.png|Roshi VS Jiraiya Saitama VS Izayoi Sakamaki.png|Saitama VS Izayoi Sakamaki Benny Tennyson VS Beast Boy.png|Benny Tennyson VS Beast Boy Madara Uchiha VS Aizhen.png|Madara Uchiha VS Aizhen Sakuya Izayoi VS Dio Brando.png|Sakuya Izayoi VS Dio Brando Eren Jaeger VS Kaneki.png|Eren Jaeger VS Kaneki Spider-Man 2099 VS Batman Beyond.png|Spider-Man 2099 VS Batman Beyond Foxy Plushie VS Tails Doll.png|Foxy Plushie VS Tails Doll Leonardo VS Blastoise.png|Leonardo VS Blastoise Joker VS Sweet Tooth.png|Joker VS Sweet Tooth Winter Soldier VS Red Hood.png|Winter Soldier VS Red Hood Joker VS Unknown.png|Joker VS ??? Green Goblin VS Joker.png|Green Goblin VS Joker Sweet Tooth VS Joker.png|Sweet Tooth VS Joker Discord VS Bill V1.png|Discord VS Bill Thanos VS Darkseid (UTF) V2.png|Thanos VS Darkseid Strange VS Fate.png|Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate Kraven VS Predator (UTF).png|Kraven VS Predator Travis Touchdown VS Scott Pilgrim.png|Travis Touchdown VS Scott Pilgrim Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (UTF).png|Boba Fett VS Samus Aran Akuma VS Shang Tsung (UTF).png|Akuma VS Shang Tsung Rogue VS Wonder Woman (UTF).png|Rogue VS Wonder Woman I.png|Joker VS Sweet Tooth Travis VS Scott.png|Travis VS Scott Jv.ST.png|Joker VS Sweet Tooth Reverse Flash VS Scourge.png|Reverse Flash VS Scourge Lucario VS Renamon V3.png|Lucario VS Renamon Joker VS Sweet Tooth (finalized version).png|Joker VS Sweet Tooth Shadow VS Mewtwo.png|Shadow VS Mewtwo Travis Touchdown VS Jack Cayman (UTF).png|Travis Touchdown VS Jack Cayman Link VS Simon.png|Link VS Simon Bill VS Discord (UTF).png|Bill Cipher VS Discord De VS Rool.png|Dedede VS K. Rool Jack VS Travis.png|Jack VS Travis Hazama VS Tohrou Adachi.png|Hazama VS Tohrou Adachi Sosuke Aizen VS Madara.png|Sosuke Aizen VS Madara Wario VS Dedede.png|Wario VS Dedede Freddy Fazbear VS Naughty Bear.png|Freddy Fazbear VS Naughty Bear Noel Vermillion VS Aigis.png|Noel Vermillion VS Aigis Vergil VS Sesshomar.png|Vergil VS Sesshomar Saitama VS Izayoi.png|Saitama VS Izayoi Raiden VS Saber.png|Raiden VS Saber Kirby VS Mega Man X.png|Kirby VS Mega Man X Zero VS Metal Sonic.png|Zero VS Metal Sonic Question VS Layton.png|Question VS Layton Danny Phantom VS Jake Long.png|Danny Phantom VS Jake Long Wario VS Zero VS Shadow.png|Wario VS Zero VS Shadow Tron Bonne VS Bowser Jr.png|Tron Bonne VS Bowser Jr. Iron Man VS Batman.png|Iron Man VS Batman Perry VS Skipper (mMLP).png|Perry VS Skipper Banjo & Kazooie VS Ratchet & Clank.png|Banjo & Kazooie VS Ratchet & Clank Sonic VS Mega Man VS Pac-Man.png|Sonic VS Mega Man VS Pac-Man Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099 (MLP).png|Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099 Arceus VS Amaterasu (MLP).png|Arceus VS Amaterasu Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099 (MLP) V2.png|Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099 Bill VS Flowey.png|Bill VS Flowey Leone VS Felicia.png|Leone VS Felicia Deathstroke VS Akame.png|Deathstroke VS Akame Eggman Nega VS Dry Bowser.png|Eggman Nega VS Dry Bowser Lucas VS Robin.png|Lucas VS Robin Mewtwo VS Unknown.png|Mewtwo VS ??? Ultraman VS Zone Fighter V2.png|Ultraman VS Zone Fighter Banjo & Kazooie VS Jak & Daxter.png|Banjo & Kazooie VS Jak & Daxter Jago VS Sub-Zero.png|Jago VS Sub-Zero Bullseye VS Deadshot V3.png|Bullseye VS Deadshot Namor VS Aquaman.png|Namor VS Aquaman Green Lantern VS Nova (UTF).png|Green Lantern VS Nova DB3Template (SA) 20160607005145762.png|Mewtwo VS Shadow Mega Mewtwo VS Super Shadow.png|Mega Mewtwo VS Super Shadow Mewtwo VS Shadow (UTF).png|Mewtwo VS Shadow Punisher VS Judge Dredd (UTF).png|Punisher VS Judge Dredd Professor Zoom VS Scourge the Hedgehog.png|Professor Zoom VS Scourge the Hedgehog Sparda VS Balder.png|Sparda VS Balder Dante VS Alucard (UTF).png|Dante VS Alucard Hiccup & Toothless VS Hiro & Baymax.png|Hiccup & Toothless VS Hiro & Baymax Bowser VS Eggman (UTF).png|Bowser VS Eggman Meta Knight VS Zero (UTF).png|Meta Knight VS Zero Greninja VS Espio V2.png|Greninja VS Espio Enerjak VS Dimentio.png|Enerjak VS Dimentio Superman VS Broly.png|Superman VS Broly Donkey Kong VS Hugo.png|Donkey Kong VS Hugo Electrode VS Countdown.png|Electrode VS Countdown Rogue VS Shang.png|Rogue VS Shang Cassie Cage VS Kim Wu.png|Cassie Cage VS Kim Wu Liu Kang VS Fei Long.png|Liu Kang VS Fei Long DINO VS S.B Gang.png|"Dante" VS Sonic Boom gang Cell VS Shadow.png|Cell VS Shadow Mewtwo VS Rose.png|Mewtwo VS Rose Vergil VS Shadow.png|Vergil VS Shadow Kung Jin VS Takumi.png|Kung Jin VS Takumi S.O.S. Sonic VS Ruby Rose.png|Speed of Sound Sonic VS Ruby Rose Little Mac VS Hitmonchan.png|Little Mac VS Hitmonchan Mr. Fantastic VS Mr. Incredible.png|Mr. Fantastic VS Mr. Incredible Sonic VS Beck.png|Sonic VS Beck Scarecrow VS Mysterio.png|Scarecrow VS Mysterio Megazord VS Voltron (UTF).png|Megazord VS Voltron Metal Bowser VS Fake Sonic.png|Metal Bowser VS Fake Sonic Coralina VS Meta.png|Coralina VS The Meta Johto Starters Battle Royale.png|Johto Starters Battle Royale Pac-Man VS King Boo V2.png|Pac-Man VS King Boo E-123 Omega VS Proto Man.png|E-123 Omega VS Proto Man Future Trunks VS Silver.png|Future Trunks VS Silver Flowey VS Dimentio V2.png|Flowey VS Dimentio Hulk VS Doomsday V2.png|Hulk VS Doomsday Luna VS Cynder.png|Luna VS Cynder Sylveon VS Fluttershy.png|Sylveon VS Fluttershy Raven VS Phoenix V3.png|Raven VS Phoenix Black Doom VS Mew.png|Black Doom VS Mew Captain Britain VS Captain Falcon.png|Captain Britain VS Captain Falcon Mayuri Kurotsuchi VS Orochimaru.png|Mayuri Kurotsuchi VS Orochimaru Korosensei VS Kirby.png|Korosensei VS Kirby Luke Skywalker VS Star-Lord.png|Luke Skywalker VS Star-Lord Jin VS Ryu.png|Jin VS Ryu Wolverine VS Bigby Wolf.png|Wolverine VS Bigby Wolf Carolina VS Meta.png|Carolina VS The Meta Strange VS Fate V2.png|Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate Hoenn Starters Battle Royale.png|Hoenn Starters Battle Royale Link VS Nightmare.png|Link VS Nightmare Shrek VS Sully.png|Shrek VS Sully Black Doom VS King Vegeta.png|Black Doom VS King Vegeta Dialga VS Silver.png|Dialga VS Silver Cool Cat VS Caboose.png|Cool Cat VS Caboose Godzilla VS Gomora.png|Godzilla VS Gomora Bill Cipher VS Discord V6.png|Bill Cipher VS Discord Kirby VS Link.png|Kirby VS Link Iron Man VS Cyborg.png|Iron Man VS Cyborg Mewtwo VS Ganondorf.png|Mewtwo VS Ganondorf Cell_VS_Metal_Sonic.png|Cell VS Metal Sonic Winter Soldier VS Genesect.png|Winter Soldier VS Genesect Foxy VS Rainbow Dash.png|Foxy VS Rainbow Dash Mane Six Battle Royale.png|Mane Six Battle Royale Gogoat VS Mudsdale.png|Gogoat VS Mudsdale Dark Link VS Roxas.png|Dark Link VS Roxas Bayonetta VS Midna.png|Bayonetta VS Midna Cammy VS Sonya.png|Cammy VS Sonya Deadpool VS Deathstroke.png|Deadpool VS Deathstroke Starlight Glimmer VS Sunset Shimmer.png|Starlight Glimmer VS Sunset Shimmer Kirby VS Mew.png|Kirby VS Mew Wily VS Bowser.png|Wily VS Bowser Foxy VS Rainbow Dash V2.png|Foxy VS Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash VS Starscream.png|Rainbow Dash VS Starscream Red VS Calem (UTF).png|Red VS Calem Kirby VS Metal Sonic.png|Kirby VS Metal Sonic Dan Hibiki VS Farfetch'd.png|Dan Hibiki VS Farfetch'd Tracer VS Unknown.png|Tracer VS ??? Unova Starters Battle Royale.png|Unova Starters Battle Royale Dan Hibiki VS Caboose.png|Dan Hibiki VS Caboose Naruto VS Ichigo (UTF).png|Naruto VS Ichigo Kalos Starters Battle Royale.png|Kalos Starters Battle Royale Fei Long VS Jacky Bryant.png|Fei Long VS Jacky Bryant Punisher VS Red Hood.png|Punisher VS Red Hood Luna VS Cresselia.png|Luna VS Cresselia Shantae VS Shovel Knight.png|Shantae VS Shovel Knight Luffy VS Naruto.png|Luffy VS Naruto Chrysalis VS Veranke.png|Chrysalis VS Veranke Ken VS Unknown.png|Ken VS ??? Samus VS Mega Man.png|Samus VS Mega Man Dedede VS Bowser.png|Dedede VS Bowser Sub-Zero VS Glacius (UTF).png|Sub-Zero VS Glacius Amy VS Unknown.png|Amy VS ??? Twilight VS Frisk.png|Twilight VS Frisk Ness VS Frisk.png|Ness VS Frisk Undyne VS Pearl.png|Undyne VS Pearl Amy VS Ramona (UTF).png|Amy VS Ramona Discord VS Bill Cipher V2.png|Discord VS Bill Cipher Amy VS Pinkie.png|Amy VS Pinkie Spyro VS Crash (UTF).png|Spyro VS Crash Pit VS Sora.png|Pit VS Sora Sans VS Judge.png|Sans VS Judge Meta Knight VS Zero V2.png|Meta Knight VS Zero Discord VS Him.png|Discord VS Him Edward Elric VS Joseph Joestar (UTF).png|Edward Elric VS Joseph Joestar Cinderfall VS Chrollo Lucifer (UTF).png|Cinderfall VS Chrollo Lucifer Broken Matt Hardy VS Idubbbz.png|Broken Matt Hardy VS Idubbbz Predator VS Kraven.png|Predator VS Kraven Freddy VS Naughty.png|Freddy VS Naughty Bear Super Skrull VS Deoxys.png|Super Skrull VS Deoxys Genos VS Tails.png|Genos VS Tails Aku VS Ganon.png|Aku VS Ganon Filia VS Venom.png|Filia VS Venom Pyramid Head VS Jason.png|Pyramid Head VS Jason Wario VS Rogue.png|Wario VS Rogue Darth Caedus VS Kylo Ren.png|Darth Caedus VS Kylo Ren Scar VS Dag.png|Scar VS Dag Shrek VS John Cena.png|Shrek VS John Cena Faxinnh VS Axe Cop.png|Faxinnh VS Axe Cop Tatsumaki vs Mob.png|Tatsumaki vs Mob Red Team VS Deadpool.png|Red Team VS Deadpool Hulk VS Unknown.png|Hulk VS ??? Hulk VS Doomsday V3.png|Hulk VS Doomsday Venom VS SA-X V3.png|Venom VS SA-X Ganon VS Doomsday.png|Ganon VS Doomsday Trigon VS Dormammu.png|Trigon VS Dormammu Zoro VS Erza (UTF).png|Zoro VS Erza Megazord VS Voltron V2.png|Megazord VS Voltron Dimentio VS Flowey.png|Dimentio VS Flowey Unicron VS Galactus.png|Unicron VS Galactus Metal Sonic VS Mega Man X V3.png|Metal Sonic VS Mega Man X Soldier VS Sarge.png|Soldier VS Sarge Frisk VS Chara.png|Frisk VS Chara Flowey VS Bill Cipher.png|Flowey VS Bill Cipher Yuuki Terumi VS Medusa Gorgon V2.png|Yuuki Terumi VS Medusa Gorgon Ben 10 VS Beast Boy.png|Ben 10 VS Beast Boy Frog VS Puss in Boots.png|Frog VS Puss in Boots Chara VS The Batter.png|Chara VS The Batter Knuckles VS Zero.png|Knuckles VS Zero Maxwell VS Paper Mario.png|Maxwell VS Paper Mario Ludicolo VS Amingo.png|Ludicolo VS Amingo Azrael VS Moon Knight (UTF).png|Azrael VS Moon Knight Winter Soldier VS Red Hood V2.png|Winter Soldier VS Red Hood Chosen Undead VS Last Dragonborn.png|Chosen Undead VS Last Dragonborn Crash VS Spyro (UTF).png|Crash VS Spyro Jago VS Sagat.png|Jago VS Sagat Phoenix VS Raven (UTF).png|Phoenix VS Raven Discord VS Bill Cipher V3.png|Discord VS Bill Cipher Kamen Rider Ichigo VS Captain Falcon V2.png|Kamen Rider Ichigo VS Captain Falcon Stay Puff VS Michelin Man.png|Michelin Man VS Stay Puff Deadpool VS Unknown.png|Deadpool VS ??? Deadpool VS Pinkie.png|Deadpool VS Pinkie Pinkie VS Deadpool.png|Pinkie VS Deadpool Nostalgia Critic (Nostalgia Critic) VS Angry Video Game Nerd (Angry Video Game Nerd).png|Nostalgia Critic VS Angry Video Game Nerd Raven VS Twilight.png|Raven VS Twilight Kanto Battle Royale.png|Kanto Battle Royale Rei & Gomora VS Tai & Agumon V2.png|Rei & Gomora VS Tai & Agumon Bane VS Venom.png|Bane VS Venom Pikachu VS Jibanyan (UTF).png|Pikachu VS Jibanyan Steven Universe VS Kana.png|Steven Universe VS Kana Blake Belladonna VS Maximum Ride.png|Blake Belladonna VS Maximum Ride Nova VS Green Lantern.png|Nova VS Green Lantern MetalGarurumon VS WarGreymon V2.png|MetalGarurumon VS WarGreymon Jon Talbain VS Sabrewulf.png|Jon Talbain VS Sabrewulf Sub-Zero VS Glacius V3.png|Sub-Zero VS Glacius Scourage VS Reverse Flash.png|Scourage VS Reverse Flash Meta Knight VS Zero V3.png|Meta Knight VS Zero Discord VS Bill Cipher V4.png|Discord VS Bill Cipher Cyrax VS Grey Fox.png|Cyrax VS Grey Fox Justice League VS Avengers.png|Justice League VS Avengers Bugs Bunny VS Mickey Mouse (UTF).png|Bugs Bunny VS Mickey Mouse Carnage VS Crona.png|Carnage VS Crona 2017 Thumbnails made: 189 Green Arrow VS Bullseye.png|Green Arrow VS Bullseye Jotaro Kujo VS Yu Narukami.png|Jotaro Kujo VS Yu Narukami Alex Mercer VS Cole Macgrath.png|Alex Mercer VS Cole Macgrath Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake (UTF).png|Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake Soldier VS Sarge V2.png|Soldier VS Sarge Ditto VS Kirby.png|Ditto VS Kirby Gummy Bears VS M&M.png|Gummy Bears VS M&M Scrooge McDuck VS Wario.png|Scrooge McDuck VS Wario Tracer VS Rainbow Dash.png|Tracer VS Rainbow Dash Killer Croc VS Lizard.png|Killer Croc VS Lizard Scrooge McDuck VS Unknown.png|Scrooge McDuck VS ??? Scrooge McDuck VS Shovel Knight (UTF).png|Scrooge McDuck VS Shovel Knight Michael Myers VS Neokalus Burr.png|Michael Myers VS Neokalus Burr Doc VS Medic.png|Doc VS Medic Dio Brando VS Alucard.png|Dio Brando VS Alucard Akame VS Blake.png|Akame VS Blake Sans VS Ghost Rider.png|Sans VS Ghost Rider Medic VS Mercy.png|Medic VS Mercy Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate.png|Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate Rainbow Dash VS Foxy.png|Rainbow Dash VS Foxy TF2 Mercs VS Mane 6.png|TF2 Mercs VS Mane 6 The Spy VS Sombra (UTF).png|The Spy VS Sombra Venom VS Unknown.png|Venom VS ??? The Spy VS The Chameleon.png|The Spy VS The Chameleon Venom VS Bane (UTF).png|Venom VS Bane Venom VS Bane V2.png|Venom VS Bane Genji VS Raiden (UTF).png|Genji VS Raiden Venom VS Bane VF.png|Venom VS Bane The Spy VS Sombra V2.png|The Spy VS Sombra Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099 V2.png|Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099 Darkrai VS Reala.png|Darkrai VS Reala Starlight Glimmer VS Amon.png|Starlight Glimmer VS Amon Charizard VS Human Torch.png|Charizard VS Human Torch Voltron VS Megazord V3.png|Voltron VS Megazord Green Ranger VS Green Ninja.png|Green Ranger VS Green Ninja Godzilla VS Perfect Chaos.png|Godzilla VS Perfect Chaos SpaceGodzilla VS Red Hulk.png|SpaceGodzilla VS Red Hulk Darth Sidious VS Bill Cipher.png|Darth Sidious VS Bill Cipher Red VS Ash.png|Red VS Ash Jenny XJ9 VS Robotboy.png|Jenny XJ9 VS Robotboy Marcus Fenix VS Eren Jaeger.png|Marcus Fenix VS Eren Jaeger Dio VS M.O.D.O.K.png|Dio VS M.O.D.O.K Star Butterfly VS Jibril.png|Star Butterfly VS Jibril Professor Zoom VS Accelerator.png|Professor Zoom VS Accelerator Phoenix VS Raven V2.png|Phoenix VS Raven Zoro VS Raiden.png|Zoro VS Raiden Velvet Scarlatina VS Mega Man.png|Velvet Scarlatina VS Mega Man Megazord VS Voltron V3.png|Megazord VS Voltron Mysterio VS Scarecrow (UTF).png|Mysterio VS Scarecrow Proto Man VS War Machine.png|Proto Man VS War Machine Megazord VS Gamera.png|Megazord VS Gamera Ace VS Natsu.png|Ace VS Natsu Demoman VS Junkrat (UTF).png|Demoman VS Junkrat Flowey VS Dimentio V3.png|Flowey VS Dimentio Mei VS Pyro CT.png|Mei VS Pyro Sub-Zero VS Glacius V4.png|Sub-Zero VS Glacius Galactus VS Unicron V2.png|Galactus VS Unicron Doctor Fate VS Doctor Strange.png|Doctor Fate VS Doctor Strange Red Tornado VS Vision V2.png|Red Tornado VS Vision AVGN VS NC.png|Angry Video Game Nerd VS Nostalgia Critic Ruby VS Maka V2.png|Ruby VS Maka Soldier VS Sarge V3.png|Soldier VS Sarge Starscream VS Rainbow Dash.png|Starscream VS Rainbow Dash Android 18 VS Captain Marvel (UTF).png|Android 18 VS Captain Marvel Samurai Jack VS Afro Samurai.png|Samurai Jack VS Afro Samurai Freddy VS Bendy.png|Freddy VS Bendy Zero VS Metal Sonic V2.png|Zero VS Metal Sonic Krillin VS Saitama.png|Krillin VS Saitama Killua VS Sanji (UTF).png|Killua VS Sanji Skype VS Discord.png|Skype VS Discord Sakura Haruno VS Amy Rose.png|Sakura Haruno VS Amy Rose Glass Joe VS Dan Hibiki.png|Glass Joe VS Dan Hibiki El Santo VS El Chapulin Colorado.png|El Santo VS El Chapulin Colorado Lucario VS Renamon V2.png|Lucario VS Renamon Discord VS Bill Cipher but Disgusting.png|Discord VS Bill Cipher Jonathan Joestar VS Siegfried Schtauffen.png|Jonathan Joestar VS Siegfried Schtauffen GLaDOS VS Mother Brain.png|GLaDOS VS Mother Brain Birdon VS Rodan.png|Birdon VS Rodan Lenka Utsugi VS Eren Jaeger (UTF).png|Lenka Utsugi VS Eren Jaeger Asura VS Atrocitus V2.png|Asura VS Atrocitus Tai & Agumon VS Izuku Midoriya.png|Tai & Agumon VS Izuku Midoriya Tai & Agumon VS Atsuko Kagari.png|Tai & Agumon VS Atsuko Kagari Splinter VS Shifu V2.png|Splinter VS Shifu Ryuko Matoi VS Keith Kogane.png|Ryuko Matoi VS Keith Kogane Balrog VS TJ Combo (UTF).png|Balrog VS TJ Combo Zapdos VS Raikou.png|Zapdos VS Raikou Cream VS Fluttershy.png|Cream VS Fluttershy Jack the Ripper VS Robin Hood.png|Jack the Ripper VS Robin Hood Freddy Fazbear VS Sachiko Shinozaki.png|Freddy Fazbear VS Sachiko Shinozaki Shigeo Kageyama VS Tatsumaki.png|Shigeo Kageyama VS Tatsumaki Pit VS Sora V2.png|Pit VS Sora Giygas VS Link.png|Giygas VS Link Toffee VS Bill Cipher.png|Toffee VS Bill Cipher Carnage VS Alex Mercer.png|Carnage VS Alex Mercer Hinata VS Katara.png|Hinata VS Katara Zero VS Samus Aran.png|Zero VS Samus Aran Meta Knight VS Kenpachi.png|Meta Knight VS Kenpachi Springtrap VS Bendy.png|Springtrap VS Bendy Predator VS Shiny Genesect.png|Predator VS Shiny Genesect Elsa VS Glaceon.png|Elsa VS Glaceon Chell VS Freeman.png|Chell VS Freeman Soldier VS Sarge V4.png|Soldier VS Sarge Goku VS Sonic V3.png|Goku VS Sonic Shredder VS Silver Samurai.png|Shredder VS Silver Samurai Shredder VS Silver Samurai V2.png|Shredder VS Silver Samurai Shredder VS SIlver Samurai V3.png|Shredder VS Silver Samurai Thanos VS Darkseid FRAMED 2.png|Thanos VS Darkseid Thanos VS Darkseid FRAMED 1.png|Thanos VS Darkseid Sans VS Pablo (UTF).png|Sans VS Pablo Undyne VS Pearl V2.png|Undyne VS Pearl Arceus VS Amaterasu V3.png|Arceus VS Amaterasu Mercy VS Medic.png|Mercy VS Medic Perry VS Skipper (UTF).png|Perry VS Skipper Aquaman VS Namor (UTF).png|Aquaman VS Namor Spider-Man 2099 VS Batman Beyond (UTF).png|Spider-Man 2099 VS Batman Beyond Bowser Jr. VS Tron Bonne (UTF).png|Bowser Jr. VS Tron Bonne Trunks VS Silver (UTF).png|Trunks VS Silver Discord VS Bill Cipher V6.png|Discord VS Bill Cipher Ryuko Matoi VS Ichigo.png|Ryuko Matoi VS Ichigo Bass VS Meta Knight.png|Bass VS Meta Knight Spy VS Chameleon.png|Spy VS Chameleon McGruff VS Smokey.png|McGruff VS Smokey Crash VS Spyro V3.png|Crash VS Spyro Crash VS Spyro V2.png|Crash VS Spyro Ruby & Yang VS Corrin & Camilla.png|Ruby & Yang VS Corrin & Camilla Mane_6_Battle_Royale.png|Mane 6 Battle Royale Zelda_VS_Peach.png|Zelda VS Peach Weather Trio Battle Royale.png|Weather Trio Battle Royale Silver Samurai VS Raiden.png|Silver Samurai VS Raiden Infernape VS Gokuwmon.png|Infernape VS Gokuwmon Ness VS Frisk V2.png|Ness VS Frisk Predator VS Kraven V2.png|Predator VS Kraven Mina Ashido VS Nora Valkyrie.png|Mina Ashido VS Nora Valkyrie Captain Cold VS Yoshikage Kira.png|Captain Cold VS Yoshikage Kira Pyro VS Dingodile.png|Pyro VS Dingodile Thanos VS Flowey.png|Thanos VS Flowey Thor VS Wonder Woman.png|Thor VS Wonder Woman Thor VS Wonder Woman EDITED.png|Thor VS Wonder Woman (Edit) Red Hood VS Winter Soldier (UTF).png|Red Hood VS Winter Soldier Thor VS Wonder Woman V2.png|Thor VS Wonder Woman Cirus Baby VS Alice Angel.png|Cirus Baby VS Alice Angel Cole McGrath VS Alex Mercer.png|Cole McGrath VS Alex Mercer Star Butterfly VS Steven Universe.png|Star Butterfly VS Steven Universe The General VS Red Hulk.png|The General VS Red Hulk Maka VS Ruby (UTF).png|Maka VS Ruby Naruto VS Ichigo V2.png|Naruto VS Ichigo Mercy VS Pyro.png|Mercy VS Pyro Cole MacGrath VS Raiden.png|Cole MacGrath VS Raiden Shadow VS Wario (UTF).png|Shadow VS Wario Pennywise VS RackaRacka Ronald McDonald.png|Pennywise VS RackaRacka Ronald McDonald Mario VS Sonic REMASTERED.png|Mario VS Sonic REMASTERED Betty Noire VS Mecha Sonic.png|Betty Noire VS Mecha Sonic Daredevil VS Kenshi (UTF).png|Daredevil VS Kenshi Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099 V3.png|Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099 Hiccup & Toothless VS Hiro & Baymax V2.png|Hiccup & Toothless VS Hiro & Baymax Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate V2.png|Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate Batman VS Solid Snake.png|Batman VS Solid Snake Cream VS Fluttershy V2.png|Cream VS Fluttershy Bendy VS Freddy.png|Bendy VS Freddy Atom VS Ant-Man.png|Atom VS Ant-Man Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man.png|Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man Sephiroth VS Vergil (UTF).png|Sephiroth VS Vergil Oleander VS Twilight Sparkle.png|Oleander VS Twilight Sparkle Slade VS Shredder.png|Slade VS Shredder Lugia VS Chaos.png|Lugia VS Chaos Froggy VS Gummy.png|Froggy VS Gummy Deathstroke VS Deadpool.png|Deathstroke VS Deadpool Proto Man VS E-123 Omega.png|Proto Man VS E-123 Omega Ken Masters VS Sub-Zero (UTF).png|Ken Masters VS Sub-Zero Blaze VS Azula (UTF).png|Blaze VS Azula Mei VS Pyro.png|Mei VS Pyro Iron Man VS Erza Scarlet.png|Iron Man VS Erza Scarlet Sigma VS Ultron.png|Sigma VS Ultron Luigi VS Thor.png|Luigi VS Thor Gypsy Danger VS Megazord.png|Gypsy Danger VS Megazord Rachel Alucard VS Remilia Scarlet.png|Rachel Alucard VS Remilia Scarlet Link VS Shulk.png|Link VS Shulk Worldbreaker Hulk VS Broly.png|Hulk VS Broly Rayman VS Crash Bandicoot.png|Rayman VS Crash Bandicoot Mephiles VS Lyric VS Infinite.png|Mephiles VS Lyric VS Infinite Knuckles VS Shovel Knight.png|Knuckles VS Shovel Knight Hyperdimension Neptunia CPU Battle Royale.png|Hyperdimension Neptunia CPU Battle Royale Monika VS Flowey.png|Monika VS Flowey Monika VS Flowey.gif|Monika VS Flowey Bill Cipher VS Discord V2.png|Bill Cipher VS Discord Monika VS .GIFfany.png|Monika VS .GIFfany Monika VS .GIFfany V2.gif|Monika VS .GIFfany Homer VS Peter (UTF).png|Homer VS Peter Ruby VS Maka V3.png|Ruby VS Maka 2018 Sasuke VS Hiei (UTF).png|Sasuke VS Hiei Dedede VS K. Rool (UTF).png|Dedede VS K. Rool Cuphead VS Bendy (UTF).png|Cuphead VS Bendy Cuphead VS Bendy V2.png|Cuphead VS Bendy Cuphead VS Bendy V3.png|Cuphead VS Bendy Batman VS Black Panther.gif|Batman VS Black Panther Starfire VS Donatello.png|Starfire VS Donatello Batman VS Moon Knight.png|Batman VS Moon Knight Captain_Falcon_VS_Iron_Fist.png|Captain Falcon VS Iron Fist Peacock VS Cuphead.png|Peacock VS Cuphead Thanos VS Darkseid V2.png|Thanos VS Darkseid Raven VS Twilight Sparkle.png|Raven VS Twilight Sparkle Raven VS Twilight Sparkle V2.png|Raven VS Twilight Sparkle Raven VS Twilight Sparkle V3.png|Raven VS Twilight Sparkle Trunks VS Silver V2.png|Trunks VS Silver Dormammu VS Trigon.png|Dormammu VS Trigon Bakugo VS Yang.png|Bakugo VS Yang Raven VS Twilight Sparkle V4.png|Raven VS Twilight Sparkle Goku Black VS Reverse Flash.png|Goku Black VS Reverse Flash Pac-Man VS King Boo V3.png|Pac-Man VS King Boo Judge Dredd VS Punisher.png|Judge Dredd VS Punisher Applejack VS Arizona.png|Applejack VS Arizona Ultraman Powered VS Zilla.png|Ultraman Powered VS Zilla Mega Man X VS Metal Sonic.png|Mega Man X VS Metal Sonic Rarity VS Velvet.png|Rarity VS Velvet Jotaro VS Kenshiro (UTF).png|Jotaro VS Kenshiro Gamma VS Proto Man.png|Gamma VS Proto Man Lizard VS KIller Croc.png|Lizard VS KIller Croc RoboCop_VS_Inspector_Gadget.png|RoboCop VS Inspector Gadget Spy VS Sombra.png|Spy VS Sombra Meta Knight VS Zero V4.png|Meta Knight VS Zero Birdon VS Fire Rodan.png|Birdon VS Fire Rodan Aqua VS Mega Man X.png|Aqua VS Mega Man X Mickey Mouse VS Bugs Bunny (UTF).png|Mickey Mouse VS Bugs Bunny Cyber Gomora VS Dragonzord.png|Cyber Gomora VS Dragonzord Spyro VS Crash V2.png|Spyro VS Crash Wesker VS Kazuya (UTF).png|Wesker VS Kazuya Silver VS Axl (UTF).png|Silver VS Axl Velvet_VS_Ragna.png|Velvet VS Ragna Amaterasu VS Celestia.png|Amaterasu VS Celestia Sora VS Pit (UTF).png|Sora VS Pit Mercy VS Medic V2.png|Mercy VS Medic Genji VS Zer0 V2.png|Genji VS Zer0 Genos VS Cyborg (UTF).png|Genos VS Cyborg Monika VS .GIFfany V3.gif|Monika VS .GIFfany Noel VS Aigis (UTF).png|Noel VS Aigis Master Hand VS Polygon Man V2.png|Master Hand VS Polygon Man Ryuji VS Jotaro.png|Ryuji VS Jotaro Sly Cooper VS Rouge the Bat.png|Sly Cooper VS Rouge the Bat Ruby VS Maka V4.png|Ruby VS Maka Banette VS Mad Dummy V3.png|Banette VS Mad Dummy Bullseye VS Deadshot V4.png|Bullseye VS Deadshot Galactus VS Unicron V3.png|Galactus VS Unicron Greninja VS Espio V3.png|Greninja VS Espio Red Tornado VS Vision V3.png|Red Tornado VS Vision Ultraman VS Zone Fighter V3.png|Ultraman VS Zone Fighter Weiss VS Asuna.png|Weiss VS Asuna Adagio VS Ember.png|Adagio VS Ember Kenshi VS Daredevil (UTF).png|Kenshi VS Daredevil Jason VS Michael (UTF).png|Jason VS Michael Demoman VS Junkrat V2.png|Demoman VS Junkrat Mysterio VS Scarecrow V2.png|Mysterio VS Scarecrow Nova VS Green Lantern V2.png|Nova VS Green Lantern Sans VS The Judge (UTF).png|Sans VS The Judge Angry Video Game Nerd VS Nostalgia Critic V2.png|Angry Video Game Nerd VS Nostalgia Critic Cool Spot VS Pepsiman V2.png|Cool Spot VS Pepsiman Alex VS Cole.png|Alex VS Cole Sonic VS Crash (UTF).png|Sonic VS Crash Damian Wayne VS Miles Morales.png|Damian Wayne VS Miles Morales Winter Soldier VS Red Hood V3.png|Winter Soldier VS Red Hood Bendy VS Freddy V2.png|Bendy VS Freddy Jedah VS Dormammu.png|Jedah VS Dormammu Leons VS Frank.png|Leon VS Frank Mei VS Pyro V2.png|Mei VS Pyro Mario VS Sonic RM.png|Mario VS Sonic Remastered Mario VS Kirby (UTF).png|Mario VS Kirby Boba VS Samus.png|Boba VS Samus Akame VS Killua (UTF).png|Akame VS Killua Discord VS Bill Cipher V7.png|Discord VS Bill Cipher Luigi vs Sage Harpuia (UTF).png|Luigi VS Sage Harpuia Sniper_VS_Widowmaker (UTF).png|Sniper VS Widowmaker Jibanyan VS Pikachu.png|Jibanyan VS Pikachu Maka VS Edward.png|Maka VS Edward Spider-Man VS Ryu.png|Spider-Man VS Ryu Lilac VS Shantae.png|Lilac VS Shantae Lilac VS Shantae V2.png|Lilac VS Shantae Caboose VS Nora.png|Caboose VS Nora Bowser VS Dedede (UTF).png|Bowser VS Dedede Bullet VS Yang.png|Bullet VS Yang Sub-Zero VS Shirou Fubuki.png|Sub-Zero VS Shirou Fubuki Star VS Steven.png|Star VS Steven Pearl VS Undyne V2.png|Pearl VS Undyne Pearl VS Undyne V3.png|Pearl VS Undyne Gunvolt VS Blake.png|Gunvolt VS Blake Strange VS Fate V3.png|Strange VS Fate Dimentio VS Flowey V2.png|Dimentio VS Flowey Black Cat VS Catwoman (UTF).png|Black Cat VS Catwoman Clayface VS Sandman (UTF).png|Clayface VS Sandman Marco VS Connie.png|Marco VS Connie Reverse Flash VS Scourge V2.png|Reverse Flash VS Scourge Reverse Flash VS Goku Black.png|Reverse Flash VS Goku Black Marco VS Connie V2.png|Marco VS Connie Arceus VS Amaterasu V4.png|Arceus VS Amaterasu Johto Starters Battle Royale V2.png|Johto Starters Battle Royale Asura VS Atrocitus V3.png|Asura VS Atrocitus Splinter VS Shifu V3.png|Splinter VS Shifu Aquaman VS Sub-Mariner.png|Aquaman VS Sub-Mariner Soldier VS Sarge V5.png|Soldier VS Sarge Trunks VS Silver V3.png|Trunks VS Silver Bullseye VS Green Arrow.png|Bullseye VS Green Arrow Metal Sonic VS Mewtwo.png|Metal Sonic VS Mewtwo Pearl VS Undyne V4.png|Pearl VS Undyne Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate V3.png|Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate Ragna VS Dante.png|Ragna VS Dante Beyond VS Unlimited.png|Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man Unlimited Ryu VS Jin (UTF).png|Ryu VS Jin Hanzo VS Decidueye.png|Hanzo VS Decidueye Blue Beetle VS Spider-Man.png|Blue Beetle VS Spider-Man Jill VS Lady.png|Jill VS Lady Black☆Star VS Killua.png|Black☆Star VS Killua Zuko VS Axel.png|Zuko VS Axel OMM Necalli VS Asura.png|Necalli VS Asura Thor VS Triple H.png|Thor VS Triple H Sans VS Vriska (OMM).png|Sans VS Vriska Flash VS Quicksilver (OMM).png|Flash VS Quicksilver Bass VS Metal Sonic (OMM).png|Bass VS Metal Sonic Springtrap VS Jeff the Killer.png|Springtrap VS Jeff the Killer Mecha Sonic VS Rainbow Dash.png|Mecha Sonic VS Rainbow Dash Mecha Sonic VS Rainbow Dash V2.png|Mecha Sonic VS Rainbow Dash Reptile VS Aeon Calcos.png|Reptile VS Aeon Calcos Sam Fisher VS Hitman.png|Sam Fisher VS Hitman Xenomorph VS Leatherface.png|Xenomorph VS Leatherface Guts VS Afro Samurai.png|Guts VS Afro Samurai Goku VS Discord.png|Goku VS Discord Cresselia VS Princess Luna.png|Cresselia VS Princess Luna Dante and Vergil VS Sans and Papyrus.png|Dante and Vergil VS Sans and Papyrus Carnage VS Gotou.png|Carnage VS Gotou Cole Macgrath VS Electro.png|Cole Macgrath VS Electro Luigi VS Krillin.png|Luigi VS Krillin Batman VS Daredevil.png|Batman VS Daredevil Magolor VS Antasma.png|Magolor VS Antasma Samus VS Fox.png|Samus VS Fox Pac-Man VS King Boo OMM.png|Pac-Man VS King Boo Mega Man VS Beck (UTF).png|Mega Man VS Beck Bass VS Veil.png|Bass VS Veil Dark Meta Knight VS Mephiles.png|Dark Meta Knight VS Mephiles Ghirahim VS Fawful.png|Ghirahim VS Fawful Lindow Amamiya VS Levi Ackerman.png|Lindow Amamiya VS Levi Ackerman Medaka Kurokami VS Tifa Lockhart.png|Medaka Kurokami VS Tifa Lockhart Clare VS Saber.png|Clare VS Saber Venom VS SA-X OMM.png|Venom VS SA-X Anti-Venom VS Anti-Spawn.png|Anti-Venom VS Anti-Spawn Kiba VS Yamcha.png|Kiba VS Yamcha Kakuzu VS Machi.png|Kakuzu VS Machi Konan VS Saicho.png|Konan VS Saicho Takumi Aiba VS Devil Survivor 2 Protagonist.png|Takumi Aiba VS Devil Survivor 2 Protagonist Mirei Mikagura VS Elizabeth.png|Mirei Mikagura VS Elizabeth Dr. Eggman VS Dr. Gero.png|Dr. Eggman VS Dr. Gero Black Cat VS Catwoman OMM.png|Catwoman VS Black Cat DBX Spyro VS Crash DBX.png|Spyro VS Crash Bowser VS Dedede DBX.png|Bowser VS Dedede Sonya Blade VS Sam Fisher.png|Sonya Blade VS Sam Fisher Yuuki Terumi VS Medusa Gorgon.png|Yuuki Terumi VS Medusa Gorgon Deadpool VS The Mask.png|Deadpool VS The Mask Hades Izanami VS Asura.png|Hades Izanami VS Asura Mewtwo VS BWG.png|Mewtwo VS BlackWarGreymon Shadow VS Wario DBX.png|Shadow VS Wario Luigi VS Pac-Man.png|Luigi VS Pac-Man Sasuke Uchiha VS Wolverine.png|Sasuke Uchiha VS Wolverine Captain Man VS The Tick.png|Captain Man VS The Tick Korra VS Ladybug.png|Korra VS Ladybug Tsunayoshi Sawada VS Link.png|Tsunayoshi Sawada VS Link Vatista VS Es.png|Vatista VS Es Alolan Exeguttor VS Sundowner.png|Alolan Exeguttor VS Sundowner Aku VS Lopez.png|Aku VS Lopez Iron Batman VS Jago.png|Iron Batman VS Jago Drax the Destroyer VS Okuyasu Nij.png|Drax the Destroyer VS Okuyasu Nij Cat Noir VS Tremor.png|Cat Noir VS Tremor Scar VS Shere Khan.png|Scar VS Shere Khan Golbez VS Luna DBX.png|Golbez VS Luna Whitestorm VS Rainbow Dash DBX.png|Whitestorm VS Rainbow Dash Tremor VS Lopez.png|Tremor VS Lopez Tails VS Twilight.png|Tails VS Twilight Gluttony VS Wapol.png|Gluttony VS Wapol Magolor VS Dimentio.png|Magolor VS Dimentio Scarecrow VS Scarecrow.png|Scarecrow VS Scarecrow Kano VS Wolf.png|Kano VS Wolf Sub-Zero VS Kula Diamond DBX.png|Sub-Zero VS Kula Diamond Sonya Blade VS Nina Williams.png|Sonya Blade VS Nina Williams Stranger VS Cad Bane.png|Stranger VS Cad Bane Zero VS Strider Hiryu.png|Zero VS Strider Hiryu Tron Bonne VS Eggman.png|Tron Bonne VS Eggman Infernape VS Donkey Kong.png|Infernape VS Donkey Kong Kirby VS Jigglypuff.png|Kirby VS Jigglypuff Rayman VS Mario.png|Rayman VS Mario Meta Knight VS Frog.png|Meta Knight VS Frog Tohru VS Genos.png|Tohru VS Genos Dark Pit VS Dark Meta Knight.png|Dark Pit VS Dark Meta Knight Alisa VS Mikasa.png|Alisa VS Mikasa Spider-Man VS Blue Beetle.png|Spider-Man VS Blue Beetle Doctor Octopus VS General Grievous.png|Doctor Octopus VS General Grievous Finn & Jake VS Seryu & Koro.png|Finn & Jake VS Seryu & Koro Quan Chi VS Mephiles.png|Quan Chi VS Mephiles Ghostface VS Fisherman.png|Ghostface VS Fisherman Gaige VS D.Va.png|Gaige VS D.Va Link VS Chrono.png|Link VS Chrono Doctor Doom VS M. Bison.png|Doctor Doom VS M. Bison Ultraman VS Godzilla.png|Ultraman VS Godzilla Sol Badguy VS WarGreymon.png|Sol Badguy VS WarGreymon MetalGarurumon VS Ky Kiske.png|MetalGarurumon VS Ky Kiske Pinkie-Sans VS Pinkie-Freddy.png|Pinkie-Sans VS Pinkie-Freddy Shadow VS Wario V2.png|Shadow VS Wario BlackWarGreymon VS Mewtwo.png|BlackWarGreymon VS Mewtwo E-123 Omega VS Fulgore.png|E-123 Omega VS Fulgore Other VS Shows Bayonetta VS Lightning.png|Bayonetta VS Lightning Wolverine VS Lobo.png|Wolverine VS Lobo Ganondorf VS Quan Chi.png|Ganondorf VS Quan Chi Sigma VS M. Bison.png|Sigma VS M. Bison Pearl VS Undyne.png|Pearl VS Undyne Jaune Arc VS Papyrus.png|Jaune Arc VS Papyrus Yusuke Urameshi VS Gon Freecs.png|Yusuke Urameshi VS Gon Freecs Shadow VS Zero.png|Shadow VS Zero Saltwater Crocodile VS Great White Shark.png|Saltwater Crocodile VS Great White Shark Bowser VS Eggman 2.png|Bowser VS Eggman Rosalina VS Blaze.png|Rosalina VS Blaze Sigma VS Dr. Wily.png|Sigma VS Dr. Wily Yoshi VS Charizard.png|Yoshi VS Charizard Luigi VS Shadow.png|Luigi VS Shadow Xenomorph VS Venom.png|Xenomorph VS Venom Machinedramon VS Grimlock.png|Machinedramon VS Grimlock Chloe Frazer VS Ada Wong.png|Chloe Frazer VS Ada Wong Crash Bandicoot VS Rayman.png|Crash Bandicoot VS Rayman Spyro the Dragon VS Blaze the Cat.png|Spyro the Dragon VS Blaze the Cat Ratchet & Clank VS Rocket Raccoon.png|Ratchet & Clank VS Rocket Raccoon Ratchet & Clank VS Rocket Raccoon V2.png|Ratchet & Clank VS Rocket Raccoon Cynder VS Riku.png|Cynder VS Riku Category:Blog posts